Pangeran Untuk Nami
by Demon D. Dino
Summary: Cerita dongeng abal buatan AUTHOR versi ONEPIECE. dOn't like don't read


Disclaimer : Oda-sensei

Genre : Advanture/Parody

Pangeran Untuk Nami

* * *

><p>Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang hidup dalam kedamaian. Hingga pada suatu hari, sang ibu, Bellemere, jatuh sakit dan akhrinya meninggal dunia. Bellemere pergi meninggalkan putri semata wayangnya, Nami dan suami yang juga cuma satu-satunya(soalnya kan di Indonesia gak boleh poligini…^_^). Crocodile setelah ditinggal mati oleh sang istri, Crocodile si pengusaha pasir bangunan memutuskan untuk pergi merantau.<p>

* * *

><p>1 tahun kemudian Crocodile kembali pulang, tapi dia tidak lagi sendiri.<p>

"Nami putriku! Aku sudah kembali…! Dan lihat siapa yang kubawa untukmu…" ucap Crocodile lebay. Bayangin aja Crocodile make gaya love hurrichan-nya Sanji. Author sih muntah.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Nami to the point.

"Aku Nico Robin, ibumu yang baru dan ini purtiku Hancock, dia akan menjadi kakakmu" ucap Robin bermunis(bermulut manis alias menjilat/merayu atau apapun itu).

"Salam kenal ya, Nami!" Hancock ikut-ikutan bermunis ria.

Semenjak itu mereka hidup dalam kedamaian palsu yang diciptakan Robin dan Hancock hingga Crocodile dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup di Impel down, tidak usah tanya apa alasanya.

* * *

><p>"Huh…karena ayahmu sudah tidak ada, kau haru mematuhi perintah kami kalau masih ingin mendapat tempat tinggal!" perintah Hancock angkuh.<p>

"Bukannya ibumu yang seharusnya mengucapkan hal itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah pedulikan aku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun selain Poneglyph…" ucap Robin datar.

"Nah, bagaimana Nami…?" tanya Hancock lagi.

"Kalau kau mau membayar 20000 Bery/jam, aku mau kok disuruh-suruh. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau lebih baik aku yang pergi saja, toh sudah lama aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini…" jawab Nami santai seraya berbalik pergi.

"Apa kau bilang…?"

"Cepat kau kejar dia! Kita ini membutuhkan pembantu, aku sibuk dan kau pasti tidak mau kan membereskan rumah…?" potong Robin sambil mendorong Hancock.

"Eh…! Nami tunggu…!"

"Kau memanggilku? Apa kau setuju…?" nami tersenyum manis

"Err…baiklah…"

"Kalau begitu tolong tanda tangani ini…" Nami menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Apa ini…?" pertanyaan Hancock langsung terjawab saat melihat surat itu yang ternyata berupa surat perjanjian kerja yang jelas dan sangat dinyakini akan sangat merugikan Hancock dan Robin surat itu berisi tentang berapa upah yang harus Nami terima dan berbagai macam larangan untuk Hancock dan Robin. Tapi karena Hancock tidak bisa hidup tanpa pembantu dengan terpaksa Hancock menandatangani surat itu walaupun dia tahu itu sangat merugikannya. Setelah itu, Nami mulai melewati hari-harinya bagai "pembantu".

* * *

><p>"Lapaarr…"<p>

Nami tersentak kaget, saat ini dia sedang mencuci pakaian di halaman belakang rumah, karena rumah sedang kosong dam mereka tidak memiliki tetangga.

"Suara apa itu tadi?" batin Nami bertanya-tanya

"Lapaarr…" lagi-lagi terdengar suara

"Tuh kan!"

"Lapaar…tolong beri aku daging" kali ini Nami merasa ada yang menangkap kakinya dan saat Nami melihat kearah kakinya…ada tangan!

"GYAAA! Pergi kau! Menyingkir dariku…!"teriak Nami sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya seraya menginjak-injak si tangan.

"Hei…! Aduhduh…hentikan!"

"Eh?" Nami menengok kembali kebawah dan mendapati dirinya tengah menginjak tangan seorang pria tak dikenal.

"Huwaa! Siapa kau!"

"Sakit…Lapar…"

"Tunggu! Jangan mati disini bodoh!" Nami yang panic segera berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil daging yang akhirnya diberikan pada pria itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Huwee…kenyang sekali, terima kasih makananya"

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat pergi dari sini!" perintah Nami kasar

"WHAT? Masa gw langsung diusir?"

"Emang maunya apa?"

"Apakek, ngomong apa gitu, makasih atao nanya nama…"

"Makasih…? Helo…lu tuh yang harusnya ngomong…"

"Eh…? Gitu ya… baru tau…"si pria misterius kini garuk-garuk kepala

"Ah,iya! Perkenalkan namaku Luffy, senang bertemu denganmu…" Luffy menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Nami" jawab Nami terbawa suasana ikut menjabat tangan Luffy.

"Sedang apa kau Nami?"

"Bekerja, bekerja sebagai pembantu disini…" Nami mulai menjemur cucianya.

"Ooh…kupikir kau tinggal disisni…?"

"Memang, saat ayahku masih ada aku tinggal disini sebagai putrid tapi setelah ada ibu triku dan ayahku ditahan statusku naik menjadi pembantu" jawab Nami ceria.

"Naik? Bukanya turun?"

"Menurutku sih naik soalnya setelah menjadi pembantu aku jadi mendapat penghasilan yang lumayan" Luffy menggaruk-garuk entah mengerti atau tidak.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini?" tanya Nami balik.

"Eh,aku…aku berpetualang…" jawab Luffy tidak jelas.

Sebenarnya Nami sulit bersosialisasi dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya namun entah mengapa mereka bisa mengobrol panjang lebar seperti layaknya sahabat. Sejak saat itu Nami mulai berteman dengan Luffy, hari-hari dilaluinya dengan penuh kejutan baru dari Luffy. Baik Hancock dan Robin tidak menaruk kecurigaan sedikitpun karena Nami selalu dapat mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik hingga suatu hari.

"Nami,Ibu…!" teriak Hancock tiba-tiba disuatu pagi.

"Ada apa sih teriak-teriak?" tanya Nami binggung.

"Hancock,Nami…!" lalu Robin datang dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Nami masih binggung.

"Ada berita bagus!" ucap Robin dan Hancock bersamaan.

Nami masih binggung.

"Aku duluan ya, Bu. Kau tahu tidak? Kalau aku sekarang adalah seorang ratu!"

"Ratu?" tanya Nami dan Robin binggung.

"Ya! Disebuah kerajaan bernama Kuja, kerajaan itu memilih ratu mereka dengan seleksi terhadap seluruh wanita didunia dan akulah yang terpilih! Aku akan segera berangkat kesana siang ini!" Hancock menjelaskan dengan semangat 45 sampai-sampai Nami yang malah sesak nafas.

"Itu bagus! Dan tahu tidak, ibu baru saja mendapat berita dari Chara bahwa salah satu Hyrglyph sudah ditemukan dan ibu diizinkan ikut bergabung dalam ekspedisi…"

"Itu bagus bu! Ayo kita siap-siap dan oh ya Nami karena kami mungkin tidak akan kembali jadi kau boleh memiliki rumahnya!" ucap Hancock santai sambil meniggalkan Nami yang masih binngung.

Siang itu juga Hancock dan Robin pergi meninggalkan Nami sendirian.

Nami berjalan dengan lesu ketempat dia biasa bertemu temannya Luffy di halaman belakang(udah kaya Back Yardigans) dan mendapati Luffy sudah ada disana.

"Kenapa Nami? Kau sakit?" tanya Luffy cemas.

"Mereka sudah pergi…"

"Siapa?"

"Ibu tiriku dan saudara tiriku, mereka sudah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja…" mata Nami mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu aku sering kejam pada mereka(?) tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi mereka…oke, aku memang tidak menyayangi mereka, tapi kalau mereka pergi aku tidak akan mendapat uang lagi…bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa uang…?" ucap Nami histeris.

"Ya ampun Nami! Kau kan masih punya aku, kita kan berteman ingat? Kita pasti bisa melewatinya bersama!"

"Dasar bodoh! Memangya kau bisa apa? Sehari-hari kau hanya bisa meminta makanan. "Aku tidak butuh kamu! Aku benci kamu! Pergi kau dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi kehadapanku" Nami berlari menghambur masuk ke rumah begitu saja meninggalkan Luffy yang masih kaget atas ucapan Nami.

* * *

><p>Semenjak saat itu Nami tidak pernah bertemu dengan Luffy lagi, Nami memang masih bisa bertahan dengan sisa tabungan miliknya tapi tabungannya itu makin menipis Nami harus memikirkan rencana lanjutan. Saat sedang membaca koran (mencari pekerjaan) Nami melihat brosur pengumuman tentang Raja dan Ratu yang mengadakan pesta dansa untuk mencari permaisuri pangeran.<p>

'Hmm, ini dia yang kutunggu! Aku harus mendapatkan pangeran itu apapun yang terjadi.' batin Nami matre, karena acaranya diadakan pada malam itu Nami langsung bergegas bersiap-siap untuk tampil secantik mungkin.

Saat acara pesta dansa.

Nami tampil memukau dengan gaun kuning lemonnya, banyak pria yang menatapnya(muka pengen) tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Nami. Saat Nami berkeliling Nami melihat pria dengan rambut hitam berantakan yang khas, Luffy, sedang makam daging. Nami ingin menyapa tapi acaranya baru mau dimulai dan Nami sangat ingin mendapatkan pangeran. Nami juga sebenarnya masih takut belum dimaafkan oleh Luffy.

"Ladies and Gentleman, terima kasih atas kesetiaan kalian untuk menghadiri pesta dansa sayembara dalam memilih pasangan untuk pangeran jadi sebaiknya kita mulai saja pesta dansanya" ucap Ace sang putra mahkota kerajaan Grand Line.

(Dino: kyaa! Ace-nii chan keren banget!) Omong-omong Ace itu Cuma tamu kehormatan jadi bukan dia yang lagi cari jodoh.

Orang-orang mulai turun kelantai dansa dengan pasangan masing-masing, belum ada tanda-tanda dari pangeran. Nami memang tidak berniat berdansa orang lain tapi kalau kondisiya seperti ini mau tak mau Nami bosan juga.

'Ah, itu Luffy!' batin Nami sedikit senag karena setidaknya masih ada orang yang dikenalnya saat Nami berusaha mendekati Luffy tiba-tiba terdengar suara kasak-kusuk bahwa pangeran telah hadir. Nami dan wanita lainnya bergerak kesamping membuka jalan bagi si pangeran dan saat itu juga Nami melihatnya, Pangeran!. Pangeran benar-benar tampan dengan rambut hijau dan postur tubuhnya yang atletis menghasilkan kesan cool pada tatapanya yang bisa membuat siapapun meleleh melihatnya.

Dari caranya memandang semua akan langsung tahu kalau si pangeran sedang memilih dan ini membuat semua orang tegang termasuk Nami.

Tiba-tiba si pangeran menatap Nami lalu mulai berjalan kearahnya, banyak wanita yang menahan nafas tegang saat melihatnya. Nami juga takut kegeerran menengok kanan-kiri memastikan bahwa tidak ada gadis lain yang mungkin sebenarnya ditatap pangeran. Tapi saat Nami melakukannya dia malah melihat Luffy berjalan menjauhi lantai dansa dan ini entah mengapa membuat hati Nami teriris pilu.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"tanya si pangeran menatap Nami sambil mengajukan tanganya. Nami yang masih kebinggungan hanya bisa menggaguk lalu mereka mulai berdansa.

'Keanpa perasaanku ini? Kenapa aku tidak merasa senang? Kenapa aku merasa sedih melihat Lufy pergi? Ada apa dengaku?' batin Nami kebinggungan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya si pangeran tiba-tiba.

"Nami, nama saya Nami"

"oh…bukan mikan ya?"(mikan=jeruk)

"Hehehe…bukan…"

'Garing banget, kalo ada Lufy pasti lucu-lucu terus. Aargh kenapa akau mikirkan Lufy terus sih…? Jangan-jangan aku cinta sama Lufy…?' batin Nami lagi.

Dansa pun usai tapi si pangeran tiba-tiba berjongkok dihadapan Nami membuat semua kaget.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku Nami?" ucap si pangeran.

Nami benar-benar kaget, seharunya tujuanya sudah tercapai,tapi…

"Maaf, pangeran tapi saya sudah memiliki orang yang saya sukai. Sekali lagi maaf" Nami berlari kearah tempat Lufy pergi tidak peduli ejekan yang dilontarkan gadis lain untuknya

"Lufy, tuggu aku!"

"Lufy!" Nami memeluk Lufy dari belakang saat melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku…aku yang salah…jangan pergi kumohon…maafkan aku…" Nami terisak-isak membuat beberapa orang terenyuh

"Tapi, Nami…kau membuatku sesak…"

"Eh…?maaf!"

"Aku ini bukannya mau pergi tapi cuma mau makan daging…"Lufy berbalik sambil memakan dagingnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau membuatku takut!" bentak Nami kesal.

"Maaf menggangu, Nami?namamu Nami kan?" tanya Ace gugup.

"Iya,yang mulia"

"Aku hanya mau menyakinkan diri, kau baru saja menolaknya hanya untuk dia?" Ace menujuk si pangeran dan Lufy bergantian.

"Ya, maka karena itu saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada pangeran,paduka raja dan yang mulia ratu yag terhormat" ucap Nami tenang saat menatap Raja Akagami dan Ratu Makino.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Jadi kalian akan menikah?" tanya Ratu makiko

Wajah Nami kontan memerah.

"Iya donk!"jawab Lufy tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Nami disampingnya.

"Luffy!"

"Bagus nak! Itu baru putraku!" ucap Raja sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Putra?" tanya semua kompak.

"Bukanya pangeran itu…"

"Kata siapa aku pangeran?pernah ngomong gitu?"ucap si pria berambut hijau.

"Jadi-jadi…" Nami masih shcok.

"Nami, would you merry me?" tanya Luffy sambil berjongkok (sejak kapan Luffy bias bahasa Inggris?).

"Iya, aku mau…huwe…" Nami memeluk Lufy, menangis terharu.

"Yak! Akhirnya pangeran kita berhasil menemukan pasanagn hidupnya trima kasih pada komandan Zoro yang sudah mau membantu menyamar" Raja menuutu acara denagn khimat padahal acaranya ruwet.

Tidak lama kemudian diadakan pesta pernikanan untuk Lufy dan Nami. lalu mereka hidup bahagia hingga akhir hidup mereka.

The End

* * *

><p>Dragon: Tungu dulu! Kenapa si rambut merah itu yang jadi raja?kan aku yang ayahnya Lufy?<p>

Dino: Seharusnya memang begitu kalau saja bukan kamu penyebab aku kebarak mobil, untung gak mati!

Hime Uguisu: Eh, gimana caranya?

Dino: pas aku naik sepeda sambil mikir ide fanfic susah banget masukin dragonnya, jadi aku konsentrasi dan gak nyadar sampe ketabrak.

Atsukurushi: Yee…bisa-bisanya ni anak

Hime: itu sih salah kamunya aja yang meleng!

Dino: bodo amat! Pokoknya kalo mau dimaafin, Dragon harus nuntup ni fic!

Dragon: Ok!ceritanya cuma segini. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! (ngancem)


End file.
